


Dinner for Nerds

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, but Tsukki apparently likes getting rubbed the wrong way or something..., waiter!Yama, who's as smooth as shark skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may or may not have accidentally put the engagement ring in the wrong flute of champagne so I’m sorry that I just stuck my hand in your glass" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> I see so many great au ideas on tumblr and finally managed to pick one. Maybe more will follow WHO KNOWS!?

Tsukki wasn't a fan of fancy restaurants.

Upon entering he'd already started a stare off with the host, who looked at him like he was a soggy french fry on legs walking straight out of the nearby McDonald's. Celebrating his brother's engagement with Happy Meals didn't sound that bad actually...

His plan was foiled when a waiter brought him to his table and lightened the candle. A nice gesture if he'd be here with his partner but a candle light dinner with his brother was kinda weird. Tsukki considered blowing out the small flame when Akiteru arrived.

„Hello Kei, hope you didn't have to wait too long?“

„It's fine.“

The same waiter from before brought them the menus and later took their orders as well.

Kei hadn't paid much attention to him before but when placing his orders he did the polite thing and looked at the other while ordering. The freckles littering the brunets nose and cheeks were the first he noticed about the waiter's appearance . His brain somehow immediately connected them with the adjective cute, making him grimace inwardly. This wasn't happening.

Quickly rattling down the rest of his order, Akiteru followed his example and they returned their menus again afterwards.

 

Akiteru insisted to celebrate with champagne because it's a big deal and how many time does one get married, quickly followed by an 'No negative statistics tonight, Tsukki!'. Kei closed his parted lips again which'd been ready to vocalize that marriage wasn't necessarily forever and a one time thing. 

When their drinks got served and they're about to clink glasses the waiter from before appeared again. Without any warning he shoved his hand -most of it- into Kei's champagne flute.

Kei stared at the waiter in surprise unable to choose from a variety of appropriate reactions.

„S-sorry, I had to get this!“, the waiter apologized, holding up a golden wedding band between his fingers.

Akiteru's gaze shifted from Kei to the waiter like he's watching a ping pong match.

„So...it's gonna be a double wedding? You should have told me, Tsukki.“, he playfully remarked to ease the tension.

„Yes, how rude of me not to introduce my future...hubby to you.“, Kei played along, successfully keeping a complete deadpan expression while slowly lowering his flute.

„Yamaguchi Tadashi!“, the waiter threw in his self-introduction rather randomly.

„Uhm, I'm terribly sorry for what just happened! I mixed up the glasses and this ring isn't actually for you.“

„Oh what a shame.“, Kei couldn't suppress the sarcasm tinting his voice, a sardonic smile pushing the corners of his mouth slightly upwards.

It was kinda entertaining watching the waiters- Yamaguchi's face slowly turn an alarming shade of red. Taking a certain kind of pleasure in humiliating others might not be Kei's best feature.

„I'm sure someone's waiting for this.“, he pointed out to Yamaguchi, offering him a way out.

„Yes! Again I'm really sorry!“, Yamaguchi apologized once more before speed walking away.

Another waiter brought Kei a new glass of champagne with no ring on the bottom of it.

 

They had finished the main course half an hour later and gotten ready to leave when two small plates of desserts were placed in front of them.

„Oh we didn't order any dessert.“, Akiteru told a nervous looking Yamaguchi with a patient smile.

Kei started to wonder how such an incompetent guy was allowed to work at such a high class restaurant if he couldn't even get the orders right. Beside serving the dishes this was literally his only job.

„Yes, I know, it's on the house for the ring incident. I didn't intend to go all Gollum on you-“

„Did you just apologize with a lord of the rings reference?“, Tsukki asked in disbelief and maybe a hint of awe. To be fair it was rare for him to be nerded at and his brother didn't seem to understand what was going on at all.

„Oh my god, I'm so sorry, please enjoy your dessert!“

This time Yamaguchi did actually sprint away and disappeared into the kitchen, where he might be able to find his dignity drowning on the bottom of the stock pot.

„...did he try to hit on you or-“, Akiteru wanted to know, since his brain still had difficulties to catch up on what just happened. Again.

„No, absolutely not, eat your dessert.“, Kei requested with a light huff, digging his little spoon into what was looking like a strawberry souffle topped with powdered sugar. At least Yamaguchi had made the right choice with his apology sweet.

He ended up eating half of his brother's serving as well since Akiteru wasn't such a strawberry junkie like him.

Akiteru asked for the bill afterwards and then suddenly remembered that he urgently had to use the bathroom but handed his purse to Kei before getting up from his seat.

„You trust me with your money?“

„Sure. Also I know how much there is so I'm gonna know if you take something for yourself.“

Kei let out a soft snort at that comment and rolled his eyes.

„Maybe I'm just gonna tip the waiter handsomely.“

„I'm sure he'd go out on a date with you without you paying him off.“, Akiteru remarked with an exaggerated wink, quickly leaving for the restroom before Kei could throw the pepper shaker after him.

Watching Yamaguchi making his way over to him it seemed like he went slow motion, completely different from the level of speed he'd shown before.

Patiently waiting for the other to reach his table and place down the little leather booklet containing the bill Kei took a quick look at it before putting the appropriate amount of money including a little tip inside. The waiter might not deserve it for his services but he'd made up his mistake with the dessert, so Kei felt generous.

„There's a Hobbit movie marathon at the local cinema this Saturday~“, the blond casually mentioned, while standing up about to turn around and leave.

„Are you gonna be there?“

„Maybe. Guess you have to be there to find out.“

„Oh okay...see you then, maybe.“, Yamaguchi said his goodbyes and when Kei lifted his gaze to the other's face he could see a happy smile graze his features.

He could feel the tips of his ears heating up at the sight and quickly made his way to the exit where his brother was already waiting for him.

What had he been thinking passively asking the waiter of all people for a date. He didn't even know if the other would show up but even if Yamaguchi wouldn't be there he still had a movie day he could enjoy.

„Soooo, did you exchange numbers?“

Of course Akiteru had to nose around in his business like the annoying older brother he was.

„Shut up, that's none of your business.“

„Harsh, Tsukki. You won't get him to marry you if you constantly scowl like that.“

„If you found someone to marry you-“

„Don't you dare finishing that sentence!“

The bickering continued until they reached the car and Kei took control over the radio, busying himself by finding a station which's music didn't make his ears bleed.

„We might meet up this weekend...“, he spoke quietly towards the side window, his breath turning the spot on the glass foggy. It was nice having something to look forward to for a change...


End file.
